lupakanlah aku
by HaliHinami245
Summary: Ketiga kakak Api yang kini menjadi pewaris tahta sangat sibuk hingga tak punya waktu bersama Api,"aku tau adikku kesepian, tapi bisakah kalian mengerti sedikit?kita bukan anak anak yg bebas bermain lagi" – "YANG MULIA, TUAN MUDA API KABUR DARI ISTANA"


Boboiboy by Monsta

Nami cuma pinjam aja (._.)

warning!:typo,dll

oke langsung aja ya~

Setiap anak kecil pasti suka mencari perhatian orang terdekatnya, sama seperti Api yang masih berumur 6 tahun

Api hanya ingin kakak kakaknya memberi perhatian padanya dan bermain dengannya,tetapi setiap jam,menit,dan detik kakak kakaknya itu selalu saja berada di ruangannya masing masing. bahkan mereka hanya keluar dari ruangan saat jam makan saja

Semenjak Ayah dan Ibu Api meninggal karna kecelakaan pesawat, Halilintar selalu saja sibuk, Gempa juga selalu pergi dan jarang pulang ke istana, bahkan Taufan yang selalu bermain dengannya pun jarang keluar kamar

Ayah Api memang seorang raja yang memiliki 3 istana sekaligus, beliau mewariskan 3 istana itu kepada ketiga putra nya yang kembar, Api tidak diberi istana karna Taufan bilang jika ia sudah tua atau tiada nanti, ia akan mewariskan istana nya kepada Api

ini adalah hari terakhir mereka satu atap, karna besok Api harus ikut gempa tinggal di istana Selatan, Taufan akan tinggal di Utara, dan Halilintar akan tetap di sini

dan sekarang kaki kecil api sedang berlari lari ke sebuah ruangan merah yang berpintu warna Hitam

"kak Hali, ayo main bo—" kata kata api terpotong ketika melihat kakak tertuanya itu melempar sebuah map ke seorang asisten

"KENAPA KAU TAK BILANG PADAKU KALAU ADA RAPAT DI ISTANA PULAU RINTIS?!" teriak Halilintar dengan penuh amarah

"maafkan aku,yang mulia Halilintar. aku tak sengaja menghilangkan surat undangan rapat itu" jawab asisten itu sambil membungkuk dan gemetar

"DASAR BODOH!" bentak Halilintar, Sebenarnya ini tidak sopan karna Halilintar masih berumur 14 tahun, sedangkan seorang asisten itu sudah tua. tapi Halilintar sudah dikuasai amarah dan sudah tak perduli siapapun itu dan berapa umur orang itu

Api langsung terdiam, ia ingat kata kata Gempa pada saat umur api masih 3 tahun, gempa bilang "kalau kak Halilintar sedang marah, lebih baik kau menjauh ya".

Api pun langsung keluar ruangan bernuansa Merah Hitam itu dan pergi ke ruangan biru berpintu putih

"kak Taufan, ayo main bola sama Api" ajak api riang

"Api? hoaaam... maaf, tapi aku sedang lelah. main bersama kak gempa saja ya" tolak Taufan lembut

ruangan Taufan sama berantakannya dengan penampilan Taufan yang acak acakan, ruangan Taufan penuh dengan kertas kertas dan wajah Taufan penuh dengan tinta

Api pun menurut dan pergi dari ruangan Taufan

kini Api sudah sedikit kecewa karna Kakak pertama dan kakak keduanya sibuk, tapi masih ada peluang untuk bermain karna gempa mungkin bisa diajak bermain

Api pun membuka pintu berwarna putih tersebut

"kak gempa" panggil Api pelan

"Api? ada apa? sini duduk dekat kakak" jawab gempa yang sibuk menulis tapi ruangannya bersih, tidak seperti ruangan Taufan yang penuh kertas dimana mana dan tidak seperti Halilintar yang memarah - marahi asistennya.

Gempa mengerjakan dokumen dokumen dengan santai dan disebelah gempa berdiri seorang asisten yang ramah tamah

"apa ada yang Api ingin bicarakan dengan kakak?" tanya gempa lembut

"Kita main bola di luar yuk kak!" ajak Api girang

"baiklah" jawab gempa sambil tersenyum

"yang mulia, maaf tapi pekerjaan Anda masih banyak" kata orang yang berdiri di sebelah gempa

"Rano, berhenti memanggilku 'yang mulia'. kau lebih tua dariku, panggil aku Gempa saja,oke?. ah ya... semua dokumen nya sudah aku selesaikan" jawab gempa

"Ba..baik, gempa" kata asisten bernama Rano tersebut

tangan kecil Api menarik jari telunjuk gempa sambil berlari lari menuju halaman dekat istana

"Kak Gempa kipper dan aku yang menendang bolanya ya...!" seru Api dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh Gempa

Api meletakan bola di dekat kaki kanan nya dan ia pun menendang dengan kencang, bola pun masuk gawang karna tendangan Api tinggi dan gempa tak meloncat untuk menangkapnya

"GOOOLLL" seru Api kegirangan

setelah 2 jam mereka bermain bola, Api pun mulai lelah dan memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi dekat halaman

"andai saja Kak Hali dan kak Taufan ikut bermain dengan kita" ujar Api tertunduk sedih

"kak Halilintar kan harus belajar dan kerja, kak Taufan juga sama. kan masih ada kak Gempa" jawab gempa mengelus kepala Api

"Apa Api menjadi pengganggu kak Hali, kak Taufan, dan kak gempa?" tanya Api

"hei, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Api tidak mengganggu kami kok" kata Gempa

saat Api dan Gempa sedang asik berbincang, tiba tiba salah satu pelayan Halilintar Datang

"tuan Gempa, Yang mulia Halilintar meminta Anda datang ke ruangannya" kata Pelayan itu

"baiklah" jawab gempa

"Api, sekarang sudah mau siang. Api tidur saja ya? kakak harus bertemu dengan kak Halilintar dulu" kata Gempa Yang langsung pergi

Api pun masuk ke istana dan pergi ke kamarnya. tapi saat ia akan masuk ke kamarnya.. ia mendengarkan pembicaraan kakak kakaknya

Api POV on

"Halilintar, kita ini terlalu sibuk. tidak kah kau lihat Api yang kesepian?" ujar kak Gempa

"aku juga tau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kau tidak lihat betapa banyak pekerjaan ku? aku bahkan tak datang ke rapat penting pulau rintis!" jawab kak Halilintar agak kesal

"tapi kak Hali, aku juga lelah, aku juga ingin bermain bersama Api" kak Taufan mulai buka mulut

"aku tau, aku juga lelah, aku tau adik ku kesepian, tapi tidak bisakah kalian mengerti sedikit? kita ini bukan anak anak yang bebas bisa bermain" jawab kak Halilintar

"tapi Api masih berumur 6 tahun, ia pasti butuh teman dan dia pasti membutuhkan kita,Hali" ujar kak Gempa lagi

"akh, sudahlah. aku pusing memikirkan hal ini!" jawab kak Halilintar

mungkin aku memang hanya jadi pengacau dan penggangu disini

Api POV end

setelah mendengar percakapan kakak kakaknya, Api berlari ke kamarnya dan mengambil tas dan melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyebabkan masalah

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, seorang wanita berpakaian Maid mengetuk pintu kamar Api untuk membangunkannya

"Tuan muda Api, ayo bangun. kau harus pergi ke sekolah" perintah lembut pelayan itu sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Api

hening

tak ada respon dari dalam kamar Api, pelayan itu pun mencoba memanggil Api sekali lagi

"Tuan muda, bangun. kau harus pergi ke sekolah" kata Pelayan itu lagi

masih tidak ada respon, dan pelayan itu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kamar Api

kreeek

Tidak ada siapa siapa

tidak ada Api di ruangan itu

"tuan muda?" kata Pelayan itu bertanya tanya

ia mulai panik, dan ia menemukan sepucuk surat di atas tempat tidur Api

pelayan itu pun membaca surat yang berisi tulisan Api yang masih acak acakan

untuk kakak kakak Api yang Api sayang

tolong jangan cari Api, Api cuma menjadi pengganggu kalian. Api membuat kalian bertengkar

untuk kak Hali, kakak jangan marah marah terus ya

untuk kak Gempa, makasih kakak sudah mau menemani Api bermain. maaf Api suka menyusahkan kakak

untuk kak Taufan, Api gak bisa main lagi sama kak Taufan, kakak jangan sedih ya. kak Taufan bisa pinjam mainan Api kalau kak Taufan mau

-Boboiboy Api-

setelah membaca surat itu sampai habis, pelayan itu langsung panik dan berlari ke ruangan Halilintar

.

.

.

sementara di jalan raya dekat sekolah Api, Api berjalan tak tau arah. ia hanya membawa tas yang berisi foto kakak kakaknya,beberapa baju,dan juga makanan ringan

tiba tiba ada seorang pria berambut hijau dan bermata coklat menghampiri Api

"pangeran Api? kau mau kemana?" tanya pria itu

"ehm..tidak tahu" jawab Api lesu

"ikutlah denganku, aku punya banyak mainan dan aku punya 2 robot" ajak pria itu menarik paksa tangan Api

"benarkah!?, Api mau lihat!" jawab Api girang

"ah iya Api, kau mau permen?" tawar pria itu memeberi Api permen

tanpa berpikir panjang, Api langsung memakan permen itu

saat Api sibuk memakan permennya, pria itu melihat api sambil tersenyum jahat

"3...2...1.." gumam pria itu menghitung mundur

Brugh

tubuh kecil Api tiba tiba pingsan tak berdaya dan dibawa pergi oleh pria berambut hijau tersebut

.

.

.

.

TBC

wah maaf ya kalau Nami bikinnya kepanjangan (._.ll)

disini mungkin Hali lebih pemarah dari biasanya, soalnya kalau tambah pemarah kan jadi lebih ganteng/gubrak

lanjut gak nih ceritanya ? lanjut? review dulu yah/dibuang


End file.
